


Overcast

by strangelightsinthenightsky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelightsinthenightsky/pseuds/strangelightsinthenightsky
Summary: While their airship is making its way to Lahima's Peak and to Zaheer and the Red Lotus, Asami and Korra share a moment and confess their feelings for each other.





	Overcast

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Enter the Void (S3e12).
> 
> Edited for typos and stuff, it should be mostly okay now. I'll be holding on the "cleverbest" though, it might come handy in a lighter story ^^
> 
> As always if you've got any feedback for me, don't hesitate!

Asami was supposed to get some sleep. In a few hours, she would leave the metalbenders, Tonraq and Korra near Lahima's Peak and fly on towards the Northern Air Temple with Bolin and Mako.

_“He told me to come to the top of Lahima's Peak at noon, alone. Once he has me, he'll release the airbenders to you at the temple.”_

Korra's statement seemed to be etched in her mind, but more than the words themselves, it was her face as she had said them that kept haunting Asami every time she tried to close her eyes. Sad and resigned. She was sure Korra would have given herself up even without Suyin’s plan. And if things went wrong, she would sacrifice herself to protect the airbenders. Even though she had seen her friend accomplish numerous feats she would never had thought possible, and had heard about many others, Asami was scared.

She got up from the small cot that took up most of the tiny cabin to stand in front of the window. The sun was rising, lighting a small strip of sky in bright pink and orange hues underneath the thick cover of dark clouds. How fitting for that day to be so overcast. She stood there for a while, lost in dark thoughts, until a soft knock at her door brought her back to reality.

“Yes?”

The door slid open a few centimeters, revealing Korra's face.

“Asami? Can I come in?”

Smiling despite herself, Asami gestured for her to do so. She went to sit at the edge of her cot, and Korra joined her after closing the door. She waited for Korra to speak, but her friend remained silent, frowning at the wall in front of her.

“Korra? Are you okay?”

Korra closed her eyes, and her pained expression told Asami that she wasn't.

“Tell me what I can do to help...”

She didn't move, didn't open her eyes, but, eventually, she said:

“I... I kinda need to talk to you.”

When she didn't offer more, Asami gently grabbed her hand, that had been holding hard to the edge of the thin mattress.

“Hey... You know you can tell me anything.”

Korra didn't move, but her lips curled up in a soft sad smile. Her voice was full of fondness when she answered “I know”. She opened her eyes, and her gaze fell on their joined hands. Asami realised she had been absent-mindedly playing with Korra's fingers, gently tracing their tips with hers. When Korra said nothing, she didn't stop. It was selfish, giving in to that craving for physical contact, but the thoughts of Korra giving herself up to the Red Lotus in a few hours, that sad and resigned face, and her lack of sleep had erased her usual restraint.

“We’ve got a good plan, but I don't know if it'll be enough,” Korra whispered, interrupting Asami’s thoughts, but not the slow and comforting movement of her fingers.

Before Asami could reassure her that it was going to be fine, she kept talking: “I don't know what's going to happen to me at Lahima's Peak and... and I wanted to tell you... well, I wanted to tell you that... that I've really enjoyed getting to spend more time with you lately.”

She stopped there, obviously frustrated with her inability to express herself the way she wanted. Asami took the opportunity to say her name, a warning tone in her voice, but Korra continued:

“No, wait, I haven't finished. You're the cleverest, you can handle yourself in a fight, you can operate, repair or create almost anything, and I know that I can count on you. I mean, if it weren't for you, I probably couldn't have escaped the Earth Queen's army.”

They were quiet for a moment. Korra was obviously trying to find how to finish saying what she wanted to say, which gave Asami some time to try and slow her heartbeat. Still, she resisted the temptation to let Korra say more nice things about her, interrupting again with the same warning tone:

“Korra... You are _not_ going to be captured.”

Korra sighed.

“I hope you're right, but I still need to tell you I... Asami, I... I really like you. Like... maybe like more than a friend?”

Oh.

Wow.

Of course, Asami had hoped Korra felt this way about her too. They had grown really close since they had left Republic City to go looking for the new airbenders, and had shared a lot with each other. But she was always open and affectionate with her friends, and Asami hadn't wanted to read too much into her behaviour. She hadn't shared her own feelings either, convincing herself that it was for the best and that Korra didn't need to deal with that on top of everything. For once, Asami Sato was glad she had been wrong.

Korra's eyes had wandered towards the wall again as she was talking, and her hand was trying to slip away. Asami grabbed it again, weaving their fingers together.

“Well, maybe I really like you too.” There was a hint of shyness in her voice as she teased: “ Maybe like more than a friend.”

This time, Korra's sigh was one of relief, and her small smile and hopeful eyes were the cutest expression Asami had ever seen on her face.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay.”

Both were quiet for a while, still holding hands, still smiling, exchanging shy glances now their feelings were out in the open, and both marvelling at the fact they were reciprocated.

“Does that mean you might like it if I kissed you?”

“Yes, Korra. I would like it if you kissed me.”

“Now?”

“Well, if you don't, _I_ am the one who's going to kiss _you_.”

And with that Korra was leaning towards her, brushing her lips against hers, her free hand sliding along her shoulder and her neck to end up tangled in her hair. Asami was surprised by how unsure Korra had seemed, but also by how gentle and soft she was. She was always so strong, so self-confident, so passionate. But the quiet and tenderness were nice, especially given what they would have to face in a few hours. Still, as the kiss ended, Asami couldn't resist the urge to hold Korra's lower lip between hers, releasing it slowly as she moved slightly backwards. Korra hummed blissfully, her hand still burried deep in Asami's hair and her eyes a bit unfocused as she stated:

“And you have really nice hair too. It's soft, it smells nice, and there's lots of it.”

Asami smiled as she moved to hug her. She wished they had more time to explore their mutual feelings, to talk about what the kiss meant, what it meant for them, but she knew they would soon have to go get ready. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Bolin's voice:

“Asami, time to get up! Meeting in the War Room in ten minutes.”

Under different circumstances, she would have laughed at his choice of words. Under different circumstances, she would have told him to go away and leave them alone. Under different circumstances, she wouldn't have been so scared of what was going to happen come noon. There were tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she held Korra closer and whispered against her neck:

“Please, come back to me.”

There was no hesitation.

“Always.”


End file.
